


Не прибавляет человечности

by avvis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: "Эрик/Чарльз. Один из героев ходит весь день с анальной пробкой. Второй об этом знает, может быть, он ее куда надо и засунул, а в конце дня комфортит бедную растянутую задницу"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прибавляет человечности

2.  
– Чарльз, послушай… – Рейвен пододвинула стул, явно вознамерившись начать долгий и очень серьезный разговор. Снова о своих проблемах с самооценкой, внешностью, принятием обществом и прочим.  
– Рейвен, ради Бога, – Чарльз нахмурился и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Он всегда считал себя чутким братом, готовым выслушать, посоветовать и помочь, но не сегодня. – Давай в другой раз.  
Рейвен сдвинула брови.  
Какой же мелочью казались ее проблемы с самооценкой, внешностью, принятием обществом и прочим! По сравнению с анальной пробкой у Чарльза в заднице.

1.  
– Итак, мой друг? – спросил Чарльз. Его мучило любопытство, но он немного побаивался, хотя полностью и всецело доверял Эрику.  
По крайней мере, Эрик должен был учесть, что, когда Чарльз выигрывал в шахматы, то загадывал сущую ерунду: постричь газон и подравнять кусты, прочесть наизусть двадцать пять сонетов Шекспира за завтраком.  
– Итак, мой друг? – повторил Чарльз и окинул взглядом Эрика, задержавшись на небольшой коробочке, которую тот держал в руке. Было до жути интересно, что же такое он придумал. Чарльз наделся, что что-то, не уступающее его блестящей идее с Шекспиром.  
– Насыщенно бордовый, – почему-то, ослепительно улыбнувшись, изрек Эрик.

3.  
– Характер подобен дереву, а репутация – его тени. Мы заботимся о тени, но на самом деле надо думать о дереве, – сказал Чарльз.  
– Авраам Линкольн? – уточнил Хэнк.  
– Да, друг мой, ты абсолютно прав.  
– Я немного не понимаю, какое отношение имеет эта цитата к нашему разговору?  
– Я, в общем-то, тоже, – скривился Чарльз. – Просто беги, давай, догони меня. – Он, морщась при каждом шаге, поплелся вперед.  
Хэнк с недоумением взглянул ему вслед. Попробовал бы он и думать, и бегать с насыщенно бордовой анальной пробкой в заднице!

4.  
– Рейвен, сюда, в центр, – Чарльз щелкнул пальцами.  
Она, фыркнув, передернула плечами, но все же на место встала. Хэнк перешел по правую от нее руку. Сам Чарльз, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, остался стоять слева.  
– А теперь попади только в центральную фигуру, – скомандовал он. – Я верю в тебя, друг мой!  
– Чарльз! Ты совсем спятил! – воскликнули одновременно Хэнк и Рейвен.  
– Там же Рейвен, – недоуменно почесал затылок Алекс.  
– Точно, – удивился Чарльз, глядя в ее перекошенное от гнева лицо. – Вы знаете, совсем не до внимательности…  
…с анальной пробкой в заднице.

5.  
– Спасибо, что в этот раз без наблюдателей. Не то, что бы они мне мешали, так… раздражали, эти смех, подколки, хитрые взгляды. «Не забывай кричать!» Попробовал бы сам отсюда спрыгнуть! Тут, кстати, высоко! И, мать твою, я уверен, они хотят меня скинуть! Точно скинуть! Нет, нет, не думайте, я совсем не параноик. Вот вам, профессор, я полностью доверяю...  
– Давай быстрей!  
Чарльз толкнул Шона в спину и, дернув за ноги, помог ему перекувырнуться вниз.  
– Вот черт! – вскричал Чарльз, выглядывая из окна: Банши опять помял кусты.  
Да, не прибавляла анальная пробка в заднице ни грамма душевной теплоты.

6.  
– Ну как ты? Все в порядке?.. Ты выдержала? Я думал о тебе весь день… Давай я тебя поглажу, а хочешь?..  
– Ты думаешь, она тебе ответит? – сквозь стиснутые зубы спросил Чарльз. – Прекрати разговаривать с моей задницей, и сделай наконец-то хоть что-нибудь, Эрик, черт возьми!


End file.
